


Smile like you mean it

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Decide to be fine ‘till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you’re alive and that’s your job, and do it again the next week. I call it being professional. Do it right, with a smile, or don’t do it».<br/>«Реши продержаться до конца недели. Заставляй себя улыбаться, потому что ты жив, и это твоя работа. А повтори это на следующей неделе. Я называю это быть профессионалом. Делай это правильно, с улыбкой. Или не делай вовсе» (с) Фрэнк Деверо, 07.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile like you mean it

Проспал. Бездарно вырубился и проспал. Три дня до этого почти не пил, спал вполглаза, видел же, не дурак, что Сэма глючит. Тот тоже не спал, но делал вид, будто сопит в подушку. Приходилось тоже создавать видимость. Когда получалось реалистично, Сэм переставал придуриваться, вставал и тихо бродил по мотельному номеру, туда-обратно, методично, как заводная обезьяна. Дверьми не хлопал, на улицу не выходил, чтобы вроде как не разбудить. Идиотизм.  
Говорить – так не говорили. О чем говорить? Пошутил про сто пятую чашку кофе за день – и все. Больше-то сказать и нечего. И Сэм не жаловался. Толку жаловаться – если помочь нечем. Снотворное предлагал, виски – пробовали, в больницу – отказался.  
Вчера стал заговариваться. В словах путался, нес какую-то чушь, порывался куда-то уйти.   
И ушел.  
Потому что проспал. Бездарно вырубился на час, а проснулся – номер пустой. Вещи на месте, Сэма нет. Тухлый городишко объехал за час, а дальше что? Кому звонить? Бобби? Кстати, номер из телефона до сих пор не удалил. Бред.  
Касу? Которому из них? Ангелочку? Типа богу, напичканному хренью из чистилища? Или, может, его телу, расплывшемуся черной слизью в озере?  
Так и не понял, как же так вышло-то? Быстро и бестолково. Хроноса бы сюда, да отмотать чертовы стрелки обратно. Куда-то сильно обратно. Хотя... Начни отматывать, не остановишься, пока не станешь нерожденным проектом. Еще и мало будет.  
Эша нет. Элен, Джо, Руфус… Одни номера по телефонной книге. В черной рамочке. Жирной черной рамочке.  
Параноику Фрэнку - и тому не позвонишь. Ошметки по трейлеру живописно размазаны.  
Перед этим арт-проектом он, правда, успел задвинуть мудрую мысль о том, что надо заставлять себя улыбаться и, изящно пританцовывая, доживать до каждого нового понедельника. Красиво делать свою работу или же не делать ее вовсе. Ага.  
Красиво. Улыбался, мать твою, Фрэнк. Кишки выпускал – и улыбался. За Сэмом следил – и улыбался. Тоже работа же в своем роде. Наливался виски – и улыбался. Что твой дебил.  
Печень только болит. И все остальное тоже. Но это детали. Все равно улыбался. Ровно до того момента, пока Сэм не пропал. Предсказуемо, конечно. Но, твою мать, что можно было поделать?! Приковать его к батарее? Сдать в психушку? Вырубить дубиной, чтобы отдохнул?  
Знаешь, Фрэнк, ни хрена твой красивый задвиг не работает. Если каждое утро кажется, что проснулся как-то зря, то улыбка выходит слегка натянутой, не находишь?  
А потом позвонили. Когда уже пронесся в пятый раз по этому… как там его? В общем, по захолустью этому. Как хомяк в колесе метался, короче, правда, без шансов, что потом покормят и дерьмо из клетки уберут. Даже канавы осмотреть все успел. И в морг заглянуть.  
Хорошо, записка с номером телефона в куртке была. Сам и сунул, на всякий случай. И как он только забрался за двадцать километров отсюда? За три часа. Без машины. Эта развалюха так и маячила под окнами, когда проснулся.  
К рассвету ближе позвонили. Уже из больницы. Авария. Какая нахрен авария? Толпы нечисти каждый день, беспросветная чушь калейдоскопом монстров. И авария? Правда?  
Оказалось - правда. Сломанное ребро, еще что-то, не запомнил. И бессонница. Клиническая. Смертельная. Вот это запомнил. Что не лечится – это вот запомнил.  
Когда вошел, хотел улыбнуться, хотел, Фрэнк. Жаль, шутки все в глотке растопырились и застряли. Чертов Йода? Не-а. Не так все. Он устал. Устал так, когда уже хочется тихо сдохнуть. Всем хочется время от времени. Но иногда поспать помогает. Или накатить и поспать. Немножко помогает, Фрэнк.  
А он не может. Ни накатить, ни поспать. Под лошадиной дозой психо-дури – и то не может. А главное, уже не верит, что сможет. И что кто-то в это верит – уже тоже не верит. Правильно делает, кстати. Вся эта вера – чушь для тошнотиков из воскресной школы. Но не прилечь же аккуратно рядом на коврике, чтобы тихо сдохнуть вместе, трогательно держась за руки, да?  
Жалко ведь так, что больно. Думал, уже не может быть так больно после всей этой хрени. Не-а. Может.  
Он еще и напомнил, как вот так же тогда спасал. Когда сердце… Давно. Да, черт, так давно, что в прошлой жизни. Ну, которая до первой смерти. Неважно, Фрэнк, это до тебя.  
Тогда тоже жалко было. И тоже его.  
И потом еще, когда кроатонский вирус, когда ныл, что устал и готов уже скопытиться. Идиотом был. Тогда-то еще не устал. И Сэм тогда еще не очень-то. Показалось…  
В мотель вернулся. А звонить-то все равно некому. Но нашел среди черных рамочек что-то.  
Целитель. Вроде как.  
Целитель. Да... Там вначале демоны, потом Кас. С дырявой головой и рваными крылышками.  
А ведь успел похоронить. Совсем похоронить, так, чтобы с надгробным камушком и надписью вроде «За все прощен, упокойся с миром». Черта с два. Не прощен, как выяснилось. Кто бы мог подумать. И сам не прощен. Продолбал ведь. Как и Сэма. Все остальные за компанию потянулись на кладбище. Взялись за руки – и что-то бодро напевая... Гуськом.  
Это такая идиотская шутка была, Фрэнк. Смешных как-то не выходит пока. Разучился немножко.  
Так вот. Когда Кас явление Христа народу-то осуществил… Все смешалось, что начинка в тухлом гамбургере.  
Если бы еще не Сэм. Такой вот, в белом и в бинтах, так, может, вышло бы по-другому. Пропить бы память уже, наконец, чтобы забыть, что это Кас… А заодно и то, кто автор гениальной идеи душу вернуть.  
Надгробный камушек сместился, в общем, а оттуда как полезло…  
Но делать-то нечего. Целитель-склеротик лучше, чем ничего. И демоница прилипла, что твой банный лист. Черт бы и с ней. Все равно на самом деле. Если помогут, то пусть хоть адских псов с собой на веревочке тащат. Приму за плюшевых медвежат.  
А Кас возьми – и вспомни. Как раз вовремя, иначе нас бы демоны того…Еще Кроули примотался. Не мог погодить хоть пару дней, ходячий пожар в заднице.  
Плащ вернул. Не зря же таскал из машины в машину, из багажника в багажник, из штата в штат. Кретин. Видать, не так уж плотно камушек лежал-то. Покосился.  
Но вот как вспомнил и начал прощения просить – орать хотелось. На него, на себя, куда-то еще в небо. Там никого, конечно, так тем более.  
«Ваш абонент находится вне зоны доступа. Попробуйте набрать через пару тысячелетий».  
Помог Кас. Как наизвинялся всласть – так и помог. Стеночку не вернуть, сам же с душой развалил, поэтому по-другому. По традиции – быстро и бестолково. Красным зазмеилось по рукам, алым полыхнуло в глазах – и… с новосельем, Люци. Будь как дома.  
Однако Сэму полегчало. И как будто камень с плеч. А ведь не чувствовал даже, какой увесистый был… Но, впрочем, сразу новый – хрясь.  
Ну а куда тащить свихнувшегося ангела, сам подумай. А? В мотель? Катать в чужой тачке? А если полыхнет благодатью, прости, господи?  
«Ваш абонент…»  
Демоны на хвосте. Сэм вон еле ноги таскает. Прочухается – видно будет. Или не будет. Как там ты говорил? «Make yourself smile because you’re alive?»  
Тем и перебиваемся.


End file.
